Lex Luthor
DC Universe |Accessories = Deconstructor |Variations =Suit Warsuit |Years =2012, 2014-2016, 2018 |Appearances =6862 Superman vs. Power Armour Lex 30164 Lex Luthor 76046 Heroes of Justice: Sky High Battle 10724 Batman™ & Superman™ vs. Lex Luthor™ 76097 Lex Luthor Mech Takedown 30614 Lex Luthor }} Lex Luthor is a minifigure introduced in the DC Comics Super Heroes theme. He is also the first Superman villain to be introduced physically in the theme. Description Suit Variant Luthor is bald with a serious expression, and he wears a grey tie, white shirt, and a black suit. His legs are black and he has no hand-held accessories. Warsuit Variant In his warsuit variant, he wears the same armour part as the Galaxy Patrol, but in Bright Green with a Medium Lilac stripe on each shoulder. He has no headgear, and carries a large gun, the Deconstructor. His torso and arms are Earth Green with Medium Lilac hands. His legs are also Medium Lilac, and his hips are Bright Green. On the back of his suit there seems to be canisters or jets. Video Games In LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes, Lex Luthor has his appearance from 6862 Superman vs. Power Armour Lex. He is armed with The Deconstructor which can be used to pull shiny black LEGO objects apart. Background Comics= When Lex Luthor was a child, he lived in Smallville with his abusive father. However, he murdered his father and escaped from Smallville. He then went to Metropolis, where he founded founded LexCorp Industries, becoming a billionaire. However, after the rise of Superman, Lex Luthor became an enemy of the Man of Steel. Lex is cunning and has superhuman intelligence, which he uses in his struggle against Superman. Like Batman, he uses his company and his wealth to produce the equipment he needs. He also often uses Kryptonite weapons, as he is obsessed with killing Superman, proving the Man of Steel is evil and make himself ruler. Lex Luthor is a billionaire, the founder and owner of LexCorp Industries, and a philantrophist on the outside, but is also secretly a power-hungry arch-enemy of Metropolis' protector, Superman. |-|LEGO Continuity= In LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes In LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes, Lex Luthor is a trailing presidential candidate. He has also been nominated for the Man of the Year award and goes to Gotham City for the ceremony. He loses to Bruce Wayne, and begins to despise Wayne for not only winning the award, but for the witty comments he made towards Lex and having more female companions with him. When The Joker, Harley Quinn, The Penguin, The Riddler, and Two-Face raided the awards, Lex didn't faint or flee but instead watched them, particularly The Joker, and shared his table with Harley, Riddler, Penguin, and Two-Face as Joker spoke on the stage. When and Robin arrived in the Bat-boat, Lex and the others ran before it landed on the table. Lex later breaks Joker out of Arkham Asylum with a Kryptonite powered gun, The Deconstructor, which can pull apart shiny black objects. Lex hints that it can be used to destroy Batman's vehicles, such as the Batmobile and Batwing, and they team-up. Joker robs Ace Chemicals and creates false Kryptonite. When Batman and Robin take it after a hard fought battle, he and Lex use the tracking device in it to find the Batcave, destroy Batman's vehicles, and take the Kryptonite Batman keeps in a vault. They leave for LexCorp in a large aircraft with the Kryptonite. Batman and Superman infiltrate the aircraft, but Batman is dropped through a trapdoor and while Superman saves him, the aircraft escapes. At LexCorp, Lex Luthor uses Krytonite on Superman and crushes Batman, and they finish construction of a large Joker-robot. After they blast through the roof on their way back to Gotham, Batman and Superman reveal they switched costume. Batman and Superman try to stop the robot, but Lex Luthor opens up a giant box of Kryptonite, weakening Superman. He tries to shoot Batman, but Batman escapes and saves Superman. The robot lands back in Gotham and is approached by Batman and a weakened Superman. Lex and Joker force them into the Metro. After several attempts to stop them, Batman and Superman escape. Lex gives a speech at the City Hall while Joker sprays a mind altering gas, which makes the people love and support Lex Luthor as president. Once again, Batman and Superman arrive to stop them. The latter uses his heat vision to destroy the robot's flower that is distributing the gas, then he uses the little strength he has left to punch through the robot, disabling its flight. However, Superman is completley disabled by the Krypotonite inside, and is not playable for the rest of story mode. As Joker is using the Deconstructor on Batman, Robin arrives in a multi-coloured Batmobile, which cannot be pulled apart. Joker and Lex chase him and Batman through the city while they leave a Kryptonite trail which resembles Joker's face. Lex realizes that it is visible from space and scolds the Joker. Due to his dislike of Bruce Wayne, he decides to attack Wayne Tower. As Batman predicted, Martian Manhunter saw the Kryptonite trail from space and alerted the rest of the Justice League. While Superman and Wonder Woman keep the building standing, Batman, Robin, Green Lantern, and Cyborg fight the robot and drive it into the ground. Green Lantern created constructs to keep the building standing, which freed up Wonder Woman and she and The Flash joined the others to finish the robot off. As the robot is destroyed, Joker emerges and tries to use his joybuzzer to defeat the Justice League, but was defeated. However Lex soon emerged inside his Power Armour Robot and used it to attack the heroes as the game's final boss. Batman then contacted Martian Manhunter for help and Manhunter activated the watchtower laser. With the help of the heroes, Manhunter was able to use the laser to defeate Luthor, who was then finished off by Batman. After his defeat, Lex was arrested and sent to prison along with the Joker. Lex Luthor can be found at the Yacht Club after completeing Story Mode. After his defeat he is available for purchase. He costs 250,000 studs. On the portable version, Lex's minikit can be found on the level Attack on LexCorp. He costs 500,000 studs. Notes * In LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes Clancy Brown reprises his role of voicing Lex LuthorJoystiq.com from cartoons such as Superman: The Animated Series, Justice League, Justice League Unlimited, and The Batman (where he also voiced Mr. Freeze). Brown also voices Mr. Krabs in SpongeBob SquarePants, Savage Opress in Star Wars: The Clone Wars, and Dogpound in the 2012 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cartoon. *Tor-An and a Sith Trooper reuse his face. * He was the first DC Universe Super Heroes villain who did not appear in any sets. * His warsuit variant did not appeared in LEGO video games until LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. * Ironically, despite being Superman's arch-enemy, he despises Bruce Wayne, while the Joker, who is Batman's arch enemy, despises Clark Kent. * He does not appear in The LEGO Batman Movie however his LexCorp building appears in it. * In the second trailer for The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part, Lex Luthor can be seen in his original 2012 suit from 6862 Superman vs. Power Armour Lex. Appearances * 6862 Superman vs. Power Armour Lex * 30164 Lex Luthor * 76046 Heroes of Justice: Sky High Battle * 10724 Batman™ & Superman™ vs. Lex Luthor™ * 76097 Lex Luthor Mech Takedown * 30614 Lex Luthor Movie Appearance * ''LEGO Batman: The Movie - DC Super Heroes Unite'' * ''LEGO DC Comics: Batman Be-Leaguered'' * ''LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League vs Bizarro League'' * [[LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Attack of the Legion of Doom!|''LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Attack of the Legion of Doom!]] * [[The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part|''The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part]] Video Game Appearances * LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes * LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham * ''LEGO Dimensions'''' (Non-Playable)'' * LEGO DC Super-Villains * The LEGO Movie 2 Videogame Mini-movie Appearances * LEGO Batman Short Book Appearances * LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes Comic Book LEGO.com Description Batman v. Superman Description from LEGO Magazine Gallery of Variants Minifigure Video Game Gallery Lexluthor.png|CGI Lex.png|CGI Lex lex luther back.png|Back printing Lex_Luthor_2.png|Lex in the LEGO Batman Short Lex_Luthor_1.png|Lex with a gun lex lb2.jpg|Promo art for LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes Lego batman 2 3 605x.jpg|Lex in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes LEGO-Batman-Short-2.png|Lex making an alliance with The Joker Lex Promo.jpg|Lex with the deconstructor Lex Promo back.jpg|The back of the Power armour Lex promo torso.png|Power Armor's front printing Lex promo back.png|Power Armor's back printing LB2 Lex-Luthor BAC-Parody Final 040312-138x156.jpg|Another promo image -Ah+TA .jpg|Close up Lex Luthor LB2 stats.jpg|Bio Lex Luthor White Tux 3.png|In White Suit PowerArmorLex.PNG|Lex in the Power suit 150px-4789376.png|Close up WBALEGO195432HJUSTICELEAGUEVSBIZARROLEAGUEr2 27352.jpg LEGO Dimensions Lex Luthor.jpg|Lex Luthor in LEGO Dimensions. Lex Luthor BvS.png|Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. Lex Luthor.png Lex Luthor (Shield Suit).jpg Armor Lex Luthor.jpg Superman vs. Power Armour Lex Luthor2.jpg Screenshot 20190119-220116 YouTube.jpg|Lex Luthor in The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part next to Superman. Pobrane (7) - Kopia.jpg|Lex Luthor in The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part Sources * ICv2.com References Category:Super Heroes Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2012 Category:DC Universe Minifigures Category:LEGO Dimensions Minifigures Category:Big Figures Category:The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part Minifigures